Back In Your Head
by eatsleepklaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson, Advertising Exec, meets a young flight attendant, Kurt Hummel. They constantly run into each other on flights. Is it fate? Only time will tell. Rated M for later chapters.


**This is only my second fic that I've written. I went way into AU territory with this one. Blaine is supposed to be around 28 years old and Kurt is around 21. Sorry the first chapter is so short. I'm still getting used to writing longer chapters. ****Please feel free to give me tips on this. You'll have to patient on getting smut. I'm not sure when I'll introduce it. **

Blaine went to look at his phone, "Shit, I'm going to miss my flight. Sir, can you please drive faster?"

"I'm in NYC traffic, _sir_. This is not the bat mobile." The driver turned on the radio to drown out Blaine's nervous ramblings.

They arrived at the airport thirty minutes before Blaine's flight. He still had two bags to check and had to go through security. Luckily he was in business class. He went through the empty line straight to the counter.

"Passport please." Blaine pulled his passport out of his pocket and handed it to the person behind the desk.

The woman typed in all his information, "Off to London today sir?"

"I won't be if I don't leave like, now." Blaine was stressed out. He had missed his alarm and gotten ready in a hurry. His curls were breaking free from the gel he had half-hazardly put in his hair that morning. His tie was loose, and he had buttoned his shirt one button off so it was uneven.

"Please put your bags up here." Blaine lifted both bags up to get them weighed. He looked at the clock on the wall, shit, only twenty-five minutes.

"Here's your passport back," she paused to check the name, "Mr. Anderson. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you!" Blaine said as he quickly grabbed his passport and the tickets she had put on the counter.

He ran up the stairs to the security checkpoint. He saw the sign for first class and business class. His shoes were quickly pulled off along with his jacket and belt. He handed one of the security guards his passport and boarding pass. He kept standing on his tiptoes and squinting to see the board on the other side of security, hoping that maybe his flight was a little late. He grabbed his stuff back from the security guy and gave a quick smile and wave.

He took his laptop out of his bag. He grabbed a bin and put his laptop, shoes, belt, and jacket in it. He put his phone and all the other stuff from his pockets into a small container. He threw his bag onto the belt, pushed his stuff through and went through the x-ray machine.

"Do you have anything in your pockets sir?" Blaine shook his head. "Ok then, please lift your arms up and try not to move.

The machine quickly went around Blaine. He stepped out, showed the man his boarding pass and quickly grabbed his stuff. He put his phone back into his pocket. He put his laptop into his bag. He ran to his gate with his shoes and belt in his hands.

When he arrived at the gate they announced final boarding. They took his ticket and scanned it.

"Have a good flight sir." Blaine could tell she was flirting. He gave her his best smile and a wink and walked down the jet bridge to the plane. The flight attendants seemed to be assisting others so Blaine showed himself to his seat.

Blaine put his bag below the seat in front of him. He was attempting to put his shoes back on when he heard someone talking.

"Sir, would you like me take your jacket for you?"

"Uh yeah, thanks ma'am." Blaine lifted his head to hand his jacket to the flight attendant. The person in front of him was definitely not a woman.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I was uh-um-just, yeah thank you." He handed his jacket to the young man standing by him.

"It's my pleasure." The young flight attendant walked away chuckling a little. Blaine put his head in his hands. "Wow Blaine, nice job."

They had been in the air for thirty minutes already. Blaine had settled down a little and pulled out his iPod. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly opened his eyes to see the young man from before above him. Blaine pulled out his earphones noticing the man had been trying to say something to him.

"Huh? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, sorry, didn't see the headphones. I was just asking if you would like a beverage." This guy was asking Blaine if he wanted a drink.

"Um, I'm flattered, thanks, but-"

"Oh my gosh, no. Um…" The boy was blushing. Blaine then looked around and noticed a few people in front of him already with drinks.

"Today, is not my day. I'm sorry. Yes, can I get a scotch please?" Blaine saw the young man smile and walk towards the front of the plane. He swayed his hips a little on the way up, Blaine couldn't help but notice he had a nice, well, he had a nice ass to be honest. Come on Blaine, not now.

"Here you go, um-"

"Blaine, my name is Blaine." Blaine smiled up at the young man.

"Ah, ok, here you go Blaine." His name sounded so much more interesting coming from….hey, he hadn't gotten his name yet.

"Thanks-"

"Kurt." He pointed to the nametag on his uniform. Blaine was ready to crawl into the overhead compartment above him. He was usually much more put together.

"Right, Kurt. Thank you." Kurt put the drink down into the cup holder, one of business class' perks. Blaine went to grab the drink right away brushing Kurt's hand. They both looked at each other for what felt like an hours.

Kurt broke his gaze first. He smiled and walked to the next aisle. Blaine shook his head and put his headphones back in. He stared out the window as he drifted asleep.

Blaine woke up two hours later, a crick in his neck. He rolled his head around a little and rubbed at the back of his neck. He thought a pillow might fix his problem. He pushed the button for an attendant.

"Did you need something Blaine?" Blaine looked up at Kurt who looked amazing in the now dark lit plane.

"Uh…I forgot." Seriously, how could he still be a bumbling idiot after two hours.

"Well, if you remember, you know where to find me." Kurt winked at Blaine and went back to sit down.

Did he just wink at me? No. I'm imagining things. Oh fuck, the pillow. He pushed the button again.

"Did something spark your memory?" Kurt said a little sarcastically.

"Can I get a pillow, please?"

"Coming right up." Kurt opened the compartment above him. Kurt pushed forward a little to grab a pillow, his crotch right next to Blaine's face. Blaine looked away towards the window. Don't think about that Blaine.

He heard Kurt shut the compartment so he looked back over.

"Here you go Blaine. Do you need anything else?" Kurt smiled genuinely at Blaine.

"No thank you, that's it." Blaine put the pillow behind his head and looked out the window again. Man, Kurt is gorgeous.

Blaine woke up to a not so pleasant smell. Oh no, plane food. It had always given him that nauseous feeling. He usually worked it out so he could sleep through it but it was rough during international flights because they wanted people to get used to eating according to their destinations time zone.

Blaine held his breathe while the cart passed him. Kurt looked over at him looking a little concerned.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

Blaine just nodded his head yes. He didn't want to let go of his breathe until after the cart was gone.

"Are you sure? We probably have some airborne or something."

Blaine couldn't hold it any longer. He let out his breathe and sucked in another huge one. The smell of the food filled his system. He was definitely going to be sick. He got up and ran to the bathroom.

The sign read vacant so he opened the door and lifted the lid to the toilet. He leaned over it for a good few minutes before he heard a knock at the door.

"Blaine? Can I get you some water?" Blaine fortunately did not throw up as he expected. He opened the door to see Kurt standing looking very worried. Suddenly there was turbulence and he fell forward.

He was pressed right up against Kurt. All blood rushing south. He was about to pull away when the plane shook again. His body slammed even further toward Kurt and he heard Kurt let out a small moan. Oh…he was hard too. He was leaning his mouth towards the young mans when Kurt coughed. Blaine moved away.

"I'm just gonna…yeah." Blaine went back to his seat. He pulled out a book and turned on his light. He shifted himself in his pants hoping the very boring book on the new rules of marketing would soften him.

Before he knew it Blaine was waking up to the captain preparing them for landing.

"Folks, we have begun our descent to London, where the current weather is slightly cloudy and 67 degrees. We will be at the gate in about twenty minutes, approximately 5pm. Flight attendants please prepare for landing. We'd like to thank you for flying American Airlines, enjoy your stay."

Blaine put his book back into his bag. He stretched his arms and rolled his neck around a few times. He turned off the light and watched out the window while they landed.

"You may now use cellular devices." Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. Not that he really had anyone to call and tell he had landed safely.

They got to their gate and Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his bag. He exited the plane a few minutes later giving an awkward goodbye to Kurt as he grabbed his jacket. He walked to baggage claim and set his bag down.

He checked his email, just a few things from work and a text from his best friend Brittany telling him about her new dog Casanova. He laughed a little and put his phone back into his pocket. The baggage claim started up and after a few minutes he had both bags in hand. He walked outside to grab a cab to his hotel.

"Have you been to London before?" Blaine nodded his head yes towards the mirror. He wasn't really up for talking. He wished he'd have said something to Kurt other than, "Thanks Kurt, for, servicing me." That had to be the worst way he could have said that.

They arrived at his hotel thirty minutes later. The bellman grabbed his bags from the trunk and brought them into the hotel. Blaine handed over thirty Euros to the cab driver. He went into the hotel; his bags were by the reception desk.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Hyatt. Can I please have your name so I can check for your reservation."

"Blaine Anderson. B-L-A-"

"I have it. Thank you sir." Blaine ran a hand through his hair. It had to look horrendous at the point. He just wanted to get to his room and pass out watching British sitcoms.

The woman gave him his key card and a bellman brought his bags up to his room on the 8th floor. They went into his room. He handed the bellman five Euros and closed the door.

Blaine threw his bags to the side of his bed. He kicked off his shoes and laid down on the bed. He turned on the TV and switched to a channel he frequently watched while in London. He got bored after a while. He fixed his shirt, finally, and tightened his tie. He went to the mirror in the bathroom and made his hair presentable. He put his shoes back on and walked out of his room.

He didn't really have a destination. He just walked around the hotel for a while. He hit the fourth floor button on the elevator. When it opened, he saw Kurt standing there in tight dark skinny jeans, a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up, a grey vest with an airplane pin on it and perfectly coiffed hair. His jaw fell open.

"Hi Blaine." He walked into the elevator and pressed the first floor button.

"Uh, hi Kurt. What are you doing here?"

"This is where they stuck me for the next few nights before my night flight. Why, don't think flight attendants can afford fancy hotels Mr. Businessman?"

"No, I didn't mean-I, um, you look nice." Kurt smiled down at Blaine.

"Thank you. Fashion is actually a passion of mine." Blaine looked him over again. Kurt was definitely pulling off those jeans.

"You don't look so bad yourself, now that you fixed that shirt. It was driving me insane the whole flight. I really wanted to take it off and, uh…fix it." Blaine looked up at Kurt not sure how to respond.

The elevator opened and they both walked out at the same time bumping each other a little.

"Well, nice to see you again Blaine. I'm actually going to meet some friends. Have a good night." Kurt walked out the front of the hotel. Blaine watched him walk down the street with that sway that he'd started to really like.

Blaine walked to the pool. He took his shoes and socks off. He rolled up his pants and put his feet in the water. No one else was there. He stayed there for about an hour going over all the things that had happened with Kurt throughout the day. He smiled thinking of the time Kurt had been so concerned about his health.

He got up, wiped his feet on a hotel towel, and put his socks and shoes back on. He took a walk around the block before going back to his room.

Blaine woke up the next morning fairly early to meet up with his client. He had almost forgotten why he'd been in London in the first place due to Kurt taking up most of his thoughts. He took a quick shower, gelled his hair back and put on a new suit for the day. It was Armani; his job did have a few perks.

He put his shoes on, leaving socks off, old habits die hard. He went down to reception.

"Any messages for Blaine Anderson?" Blaine asked the man behind the desk.

"Yes, we have an envelope for you here sir." Blaine took the envelope and walked toward the door. He got a cab to the restaurant he was supposed to meet his client at.

Blaine opened the envelope and found an airplane pin.

_Saw you eye this over last night. Thought you might like to keep it._

_-Kurt _

_P.S. Room 403, in case you get bored of doing business stuff. _


End file.
